Frost on Glass
by RivLee
Summary: Third in Legend, Lore, and Lullabies. TA 2764. Trinion reflects on four midwinters. AU, Het and OC. Complete.
1. Break the Surface

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Everything else is Tolkien's and co.**

**Frost on Glass**

_**Chapter One: Break the Surface**_

_Memory is the treasury and guardian of all things._

_- _Cicero _, De Oratore (I, 5)_

* * *

_**Imladris, TA 2764**_

Tirnion took in a chest full of deep wintry breath as he rode into Imladris. He had just seen Lady Laeriel and Tholinnas off to the Havens, Thranduil having finally ordered their departure from Arda. Tirnion was tired, hungry, and, thanks to the snow, a little wet. There was nothing he needed more than a nice, warm, dry night in Imladris. Even if he was arriving unannounced on the day of the Mid-Winter festival, he had long ago been told with sincerity there would always be a bed for him in this house.

Even if, as Glorfindel had suggested at the time, it was a bale of hay in the stables. He would, at the very least, be warm and dry.

As he rode up past the guardians at the gate, giving them a nod in greeting, he remembered the first time he had spent a Mid-Winter in Imladris, undoubtedly his most interesting winter festival yet.

* * *

_**Imladris, Mid-Winter, TA 490**_

Tirnion was not one usually impressed by finery, he supposed it had something to do with living and working in close contact with King Thranduil and very few had finer things than him. Imladris wasn't so much dripping in wealth as it was…mystical. That was the only word Tirnion could think of as he looked out on the snow covered valley. The moonlight made the valley shine more than any veneer of material wealth and riches could. Tirnion looked back to the servants preparing the feast table. This was another thing that separated Imladris from any other realm he had been to, human or elven, here all the tables were on the same level.. While the supposed high table was where Lord Elrond and his family sat, it was not raised above the others. Tirnion jumped as a voice interrupted his musings.

"It is because he does not like to stand on hierarchal ceremony during such holidays."

He turned to find Lord Glorfindel standing behind him, obviously having watched him as he watched the servants.

"I found it curious myself when I had first returned to Arda, finding a great lord eating on the same level with his lessers." Glorfindel laughed, "I had never seen such a thing before. He has always been a little different, though considering his life, one cannot blame him."

"I would not blame him even if I did not know his life. He is a good and wise ruler, and this," Tirnion gestured toward the tables, "merely shows how much he respects his people."

"Indeed." Glorfindel said as he watched the chairs brought out and the candles lit.

Tirnion studied him, this great elf so revered in legends and song. This elf known as one of the best warriors Arda had the lucky fortune to see again after his death. Tirnion had always respected Glorfindel for how he treated his warriors. He could be both harsh and loving with them, he trained them to defend and to survive. But he also ingrained in them the knowledge that even the best could, and often would, lose. That victories were few and even those you won were drenched in the bittersweet. He was wise and knowledgeable, charming and full of self-respect. Tirnion only wondered how he could be such a fool in the matter of his own heart.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Tirnion asked him, not even bothering to hide the slight contempt in his tone.

Glorfindel glanced at him through narrowed eyes, "You have a way with words, did you know that?"

Tirnion smirked, "My mother and sister have taught me well."

Glorfindel nodded, "And what if I told you I was still bringing Tharien to the festival."

"I would think you even greater a fool than I imagined." Tirnion spoke with open honesty.

Glorfindel gave Tirnion an evil smile and made a tsking sound, "Oh, now, now, Tirnion you are hasty and have jumped to a conclusion. That is bad form in a commander. You must learn to gather all the information first before you make such a statement."

Tirnion narrowed his eyes at Glorfindel, "Indeed."

Glorfindel laughed and shook his head, he walked by Tirnion giving him a condescending little pat on the skull, "You will learn this lesson, I am glad to say. Now, if you must excuse me, I have yet another decision to make."

Tirnion watched Glorfindel walk off, not knowing whether he felt more disgust or admiration for the Elda.

Glorfindel had been correct about one thing, it was a lesson Tirnion had learned.

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

Tirnion patted his horse down one last time as he started to leave the guest stables. He gave a nod to the stable master and made his way towards the back entrance of the house. He glanced at the mighty pine tree ahead and only saw the light rope waiting in wait for him because of a breeze sent through the branches.

"If you two are planning on hunting wood elves, I suggest you do not go after one from Mirkwood. We've been known to react very violently when cornered."

Elladan silently dropped down from the tree, "Well, you were almost correct, there are three of us and we were trying to show the younger one how to catch a wood elf."

Elrohir worked his way down from the tree as well, carefully helping a young boy at his side. The boy could not have been a day over seven. Tirnion gave him a warm smile, "Well, hello, who might you be?" Tirnion asked as he spied the rounded ears and the slight elven grace, obviously this was a child of the Dunedain.

The boy seemed torn between clutching to Elrohir's side and wanting to appear brave. Elrohir decided to intervene, "Tirnion, seneschal of Mirkwood, I would like you to meet Argonui of the Dunedain. He has just come to stay with us."

Argonui nodded and held out a hand in greeting, "Pleased to meet you."

Tirnion smiled, "You as well. Do you like Imladris so far?"

Argonui smiled, "Yes, Elladan and Elrohir have taught me lots."

Tirnion laughed, "I am sure they have and at the cost of Erestor's nerves no doubt."

Elladan snorted, "Obviously he has been far speaking with you, again."

Tirnion shook his head, "Hardly, I just know you two that well. Why are you not ready for the feast and festival?"

Elrohir laughed, "We are waiting on Thalion and his children to show. Most are in the Hall of Fire right now, but we were all getting so bored we decided to lay in wait until you arrived. Alas, you proved far too wise for us to capture you."

"This time." Elladan warned, Argonui laughing at the words.

The elves and the little Dunedain started to walk inside, all enjoying the calm before the chaos of the festival. As they passed the main dancing hall Tirnion peaked inside at the familiar room, only minstrels currently in residence tuning their instruments and practicing their songs. In mere hours it would be full of elves and humans and whatever other guests were present. While now one could easily walk across the room, soon the crown would spill out into the hallways.

* * *

**_TA 490_**

Tirnion stood against the wall, a smile on his face as he watched Elladan attempt to dance with Rian, trying not to step on her toes and not noticing the pace of the dance had changed.

"You should go do the honorable thing and rescue her." Lady Laeriel said.

"I fear Elladan would not like that very much." Tirnion protested, remembering the elder twin's glares after Tirnion had dared to speak with Morwen.

"I could ask Legolas to do it." Lady Laeriel offered.

"That would start a war, I am afraid." Glorfindel said from his seat next to her. "You obviously forgot the glares sent in Legolas's direction the last time he spoke with a lady one of the twins was infatuated with."

"Ah, yes, that was a memorable Mid-Winter." Laeriel said. "What every happened to her?"

"She is still being chased by half the archers in Imladris." Glorfindel answered.

Laeriel laughed, "Oh, to be young again."

Glorfindel scoffed at her, "Do you complain? You are married to a king."

"I am not married to a king. I am married to a warrior who, on occasion, becomes a king." Laeriel protested.

"Considering you first thought of him as nothing but another warrior's son, your fortune did turn out great." Glorfindel murmured.

An evil smile appeared on Laeriel's face, "Speaking of fortunes, I noticed the chain around Morwen's neck, it is new."

"Yes. A lovely gift, is it not?" Glorfindel asked as his eyes briefly rested on a laughing Morwen being lead in a dance by Elrohir.

"But of course, since the weave of the chain means…" Laeriel started.

Tirnion had to hold in her very inappropriate laughter as Glorfindel shoved a piece of bread into Laeriel mouth to impede her speech.

"Have you tasted the sweet bread, cousin?" Glorfindel asked, "It is one of our specialties."

Laeriel, doing her best not to choke, gave Glorfindel a decidedly dark look.

Thranduil came over to them having finished a dance with a tired Faeleth, "Glorfindel, you have managed to render my wife speechless, quite a task."

Laeriel swallowed and took a very slow sip from her glass, "I would not upset my mate if I were you, Thranduil."

Thranduil, looking like a lovesick young elf rather than a king, pressed a soft kiss to Laeriel's lips. "Of course." The King took his daughter's former seat, next to his wife.

He took her hands in his own, "Glorfindel, do you not have quite a few she-elves to dance with?" he asked.

"I am here merely to make sure Tirnion does not die from boredom. He is doing a marvelous job imitating a stature."

Thranduil looked at Tirnion, "Yes, he is. Tirnion, why do you not go dance?"

"I am perfectly fine." Tirnion answered, truly amused by watching his King and Lady act so carefree.

Thranduil smiled at him, "Tirnion, go, and save Rian or tell Elrohir to go save Rian."

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, Morwen is quite used to having her feet stomped on by Elladan. It would be better to save Rian at the sacrifice of Morwen's feet."

Tirnion laughed quietly and pushed off the wall, "Whatever my King and his Lady bid." he said as he made his way through the crowded dance hall. He walked over to Morwen first, Elrohir looked at him giving a nod of understanding and proceeded to push Morwen into his arms, Tirnion's reflexes the only thing saving them both from an accident.

She smiled, "Well, consider yourself honored, you've just had a member of the family thrown at you."

"Honored?" Tirnion asked.

"It is a tradition." Morwen explained.

Tirnion laughed in disbelief, "You are an odd group and I have been told your feet are a worthy sacrifice for Rian's sanity."

"Ah, Elladan. Well, let us go over to them…" Morwen stopped as Elladan was thrown into her. "See, Tirnion, tradition." She smiled and took Elladan's arm. Elladan gave Tirnion a smile and said, "Please, make sure Rian has a nice night. I figure it's the least I can do for her now."

"But Morwen's night can end with her sore feet?" Tirnion asked.

"I doubt even sore feet will put a damper on Morwen's night." Elladan murmured as he dodged Morwen's elbow.

Tirnion shook his head and turned to Rian, "Well, would you honor me with this dance?"

Rian gave him a sweet smile, "Of course I will. I remember our few dances in Greenwood the Great. Have you enjoyed the night?"

"I have been quite entertained. Imladris is quite a…." Tirnion searched for the best wording, "…spirited place. I have never heard so much laughter at a Mid-Winter festival."

"Yes, well, we are normally such a quiet bunch, I believe we save it all for nights such as this."

Tirnion nodded as he pulled Rian into one of the group dances.

The rest of the night had been spent in laughter and dances, light and warmth.

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

Cleaned and fed and most importantly, dry, Tirnion made his way to Morwen's office walking in through the open door. He smiled at the stray ink stains over her face and the loose hair, obviously having been pulled on in frustration. The ever present necklace, one always hidden beneath Morwen's dresses, laid out in the open for once, the evidence of another nervous habit. Morwen usually took the pendant out and ran her fingers over it a manner of calming herself when she felt frustration and anger and the need to write threatening letters to other realms.

"Are you going to stand there silently laughing at me or will you come in?" she asked.

Tirnion walked into the room at a lazy pace, "I was just wondering if you were going to grace us all with your lovely presence tonight or if I have to morph myself into a book in order to get your attention."

"What?" Morwen asked, utterly confused.

Tirnion gestured to the window. Morwen's face turned to shock as she realized night had, indeed, fallen. "Oh, damn. What time is it? Have they started the feast?" She stood up, starting to shovel papers into her desk, capping an ink well before she spilled it over everything, "They've already started haven't they. Oh, and Thalion is going to call me a neglectful aunt and I need to go change and…what?" Morwen asked at Tirnion's laughter.

"You." Tirnion answered and then sighed, "Morwen, you are far too stressed for a holiday. They have not started the feast yet, Thalion and his family have not yet arrived." Tirnion walked over to her and used a loose rag to rub some of the ink off her face, "You are such a sloppy scribe."

"I do not always get ink on my person." She grumbled as she took the rag from him and cleaned off her fingers. "Only when I write hastily and am more concerned about getting a point across than my handwriting."

"And your clothes."

"Did you come here simply to annoy me?" Morwen asked, the smile taking the sting out of her words.

Tirnion gave an exaggerated gasp, "You obviously love me no longer. I come to visit you after sending my Lady and one of her sons off to the West and I get no comfort. I rode through darkness and snow and ice, miles unknown, uphill simply to see you and all I get is grief. If I wanted such treatment, I'd have gone to Glorfindel."

Morwen gave him a dark look, "I have missed you and I would hug you but then I would be spreading the proof of my sloppy writing all over your clean clothes. Now, if you will excuse me." Morwen moved past him.

"Morwen?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen sighed and turned around. She gave him a chaste kiss, "I am glad you are here."

"I am honored." Tirnion told her, "but you might want to tuck your necklace in."

Morwen looked down, "Damn. Thank you Tirnion, you are a gift."

Tirnion shook his head at her and finished cleaning up her desk, "I shall see you at the feast." He yelled after her.

* * *

_**TA 490**_

Tirnion walked with Morwen on one side and Merileth on the other. The gardens looked ethereal covered in snow and under the moonlight.

"Did you both enjoy the night?" Morwen asked.

Merileth nodded, "Yes. Elrohir is a very spirited dancer, though I was a little confused when he was thrown into my father by Glorfindel."

Tirnion shook his head, "Tradition."

Morwen laughed, "Yes, that tradition is of a wholly different kind. And you, Tirnion?"

"I fear Rian has worn me out, I should have left her with Elladan." Tirnion shook his head, "You would think she never had a chance to dance."

"You did see Elladan dance?" Morwen asked.

"I did and he did quite well with you." Tirnion said.

"Yes, well, he learned with me and I do not make him nervous. He dances well with Arwen, they are always a sight to see, others tend to stop dancing so as to watch them."

"Truly?" Merileth asked.

Morwen nodded, "Though, Elladan does always look like a chastised elfling when dancing with his mother and grandmother. It is the only good thing I can say about going to LothLorien, seeing the twins dance with their grandparents."

"They dance with Lord Celebron?" Merileth asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course they do." Morwen said as she reached a hand out to trace a pattern in the snow, "They normally dance with their father as well, but I fear Elrond did not want your father to see him dance a true jig. It is quite an experience."

"That humorous?" Tirnion asked as he tried to picture the stoic Lord of Imladris hiking up his heavy robes to do such a dance.

Morwen smiled, "Quite heart-warming, actually. No, humorous is when the twins get drunk on dwarven ale and lead each other in a group dance, Glorfindel leading them all. Though, those have been forbidden sine the last instance resulted in a small bonfire and many elves dancing nude under the full moon in plain sight of our human inhabitants."

Tirnion and Merileth stared at Morwen.

Morwen grimaced, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

Merileth broke off from Tirnion's side, "I must go tell mother this!" She gave a small curtsy to Tirnion and Morwen as she hurried off.

Tirnion followed her with his eyes until she was in the house.

"Was that a true story or an attempt to get Merileth away?" Tirnion asked, Morwen clearly having sensed his own sadness at another Mid-Winter gone by and nothing but a smile from Merileth.

"A little of both." Morwen admitted, "The story is quite true. Erestor went on and on about it for weeks after the event and the complaints that had poured into his office. Lord Elrond, bless him, could not even enforce punishments because he was far too amused. As for getting Merileth away, well, consider it your Mid-Winter gift."

"I quite like the dagger you bestowed upon me, that was gift enough." Tirnion said.

"Then it was a simple act of friendship. Though, I thank you for the books and the very beautiful hair clasp, I have never had something quite like it before."

Tirnion shrugged, "I knew you would enjoy the books, the hair clasp was just something I saw while searching for Merileth's gift. I thought it would contrast well in your dark hair."

Tirnion studied the chain on Morwen's neck, "Lady Laeriel was correct, that is a different chain."

Morwen froze, a smile on her face. "Oh, yes, it is a new necklace." She delicately pulled it out and show the pendant, a nicely wrought blue and gold flower.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Glorfindel." She answered.

"Does it mean anything?" Tirnion asked, wondering why a simple necklace would catch Laeriel's attention and Glorfindel's sudden need for her silence.

"It is a vow fulfilled and one yet left open," Morwen took a breath, "one day I may explain the whole story to you. Suffice to say, Glorfindel has made a decision."

"He was with Tharien tonight." Tirnion said.

"Yes, he was. You will see if he is or not tomorrow." Morwen smiled. "Now, let us talk of what you shall do tomorrow being relieved of all of your duties."

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

Tirnion smiled to himself as he remembered that first Mid-Winter in Imladris, bittersweet upon retrospect now that Merileth was off and married and Rian and Elladan were just now taking a chance on their relationship again when, by all accounts, they should have been at the least betrothed by now. The twins had been so innocent, so full of youthful ignorance, now a darkness in their eyes, in all of their eyes.

Tirnion pulled the door to Morwen's office shut and made his way towards the Hall of Fire, drawn in by the sound of laughter and music. While his first Mid-Winter in Imladris was bittersweet, it was not his most memorable, or his most happy, or even his most misery filled one. No, those were to come in later years.

A/N 1: This story will have four chapters, all from Tirnion's point of view.

A/N 2: Triss and Renna, since I can't e-mail the thanks, thank you both for the reviews.


	2. Break to Heal

**Disclaimer: Tolkien and co. own all but my oc's and since they are elvish names, he kind of owns those too.**

**Frost on Glass**

_**Chapter Two: Break to Heal**_

_What saves a man is to take a step. Then another step. It is always the same step, but you have to take it. _

_-__Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

* * *

__

_**TA 2764**_

The sound of a lover's quarrel drew Tirnion's attention away from the fountain he had been studying. One of the warrior's ladies apparently did not like the news her elf had dallied with a bar maid the last time he was in a human town. Tirnion shook his head at how some things, truly, never changed. While all young soldiers, male and female, tended to dally on their first few patrols out, Tirnion had thought they developed the good sense to stop after finding another elf to court. It was only after he had become the seneschal to his own realm and found his office door being thrown open by wronged mates of the soldiers that Tirnion realized just how lacking in common sense some of his elves were. He still did not know whether to be more amused or frightened by such a thing.

He was also curious why someone would share such a greedy and hurtful morsel of gossip on Mid-Winter. It was such a horrible way to ruin the season.

Then again, Tirnion knew quite well how a broken heart could ruin the season.

As he also knew how well good company and warmth and laughter could begin to set it to mending.

* * *

_**TA 1089**_

Tirnion had just dismounted when he was surprised to find a dark haired she-elf pressed close to his side. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her head, "Morwen, I have missed you as well."

"Are you….better?" she asked him, her eyes clearly hoping for a good answer.

Tirnion shook his head, "Not yet." He cleared his throat, "not yet, but there will be time to recover."

A voice from near his elbow said, "Well, they are just betrothed, correct? That could still end."

"Eluialeth!" Morwen scolded but Tirnion laughed his first genuine laugh in many weeks.

He patted Eluialeth on the head, "Oh, my little poppet, even if that was such a possibility, I would not wish such a thing on them. She loves him."

Eluialeth rolled her bright eyes, "Love is overrated."

Morwen snorted, "Out of the mouths of elflings…"

"I am not an elfling!" Eluialeth protested.

Tirnion smiled, "Ah, yes, I forgot, you had your majority a few decades ago. How has adult life been?"

"I enjoy it, less time I have to spend around youthful fools." Eluialeth said, head held high.

Glorfindel walked over to the group, "Yes, now she spends time with old fools." He clasped an hand to Tirnion's shoulder, "Look at you, young Tirnion, supposedly heartbroken and you already have two she-elves hanging off of you."

Tirnion laughed, "I suppose I am lucky that way. Glorfindel, I feel it has been mere months since I have seen you last."

"That's because it has." Morwen murmured, "It is not as if Glorfindel is ever in Imladris these days."

Tirnion raised an eyebrow at the statement and Glorfindel gave Morwen a bewildered look.

"Morwen, I.." Glorfindel was cut off by the sudden yell of Elladan.

"You four, stop blocking the entrance way, we have a Wandering Company coming in here."

"Ah, Elladan. It would not be Mid-Winter if he was not barking some threat or order at me." Tirnion smiled, "Well, let us get out of the way before he throws a knife at me, again."

"That was one time and it was an accident." Elladan said as he dismounted and gave a signal to someone still outside the gates.

Glorfindel shook his head at his former pupil and turned to Tirnion, "I fear I must speak with you before I leave you to the lovely graces of Morwen and Eluialeth. You are supposedly here for training techniques after all."

Tirnion nodded, "Ah, yes, we must keep up the pretense. Morwen, Eluialeth I am sure I will find the both of you buried in some book."

"We shall be in my office." Morwen said as she gave him another quick hug. Eluialeth just looked at him curiously until she, apparently, found what she wanted. She nodded and made to follow Morwen.

Glorfindel guided Tirnion to the stables, "How have you been holding up?" he asked.

Tirnion answered honestly, having found that his respect for this elf could never lead him to lie, "Sometimes I feel as if it hurts to breathe and others I know I will carry on. It is real this time. You can see it in her face. She truly loves him and they are due to be married before the end of the coming year. I…I have to move on."

"Knowing it does not make it any easier." Glorfindel said.

"Indeed." Tirnion agreed as he walked towards the guest stables.

Glorfindel's hand stopped him, "No, since you will be here for sometime we have made room for you in the family stables."

Tirnion looked at him in surprise, "Glorfindel, that is too…."

Glorfindel looked at him, "Ever since you first came to Imladris you have been close and dear to many of us, Morwen most especially. Even Elladan, despite his teasing, has been worried about you. You are one of us, Tirnion. Even when you are in…" Glorfindel struggled over the word, "Mirkwood, you are still one of us."

Tirnion forced back his sudden tears of gratitude, having never expected such kindness.

"I had to hold her back from coming to you." Glorfindel said as he led the horse into her lodging.

"Morwen?"

"Yes and I fear if I had not come back from the Havens the day she got your letter, she would have been gone. To be honest, I had to hold my own self back. So you see, whether you like it or not, for good or for ill, you are stuck with us. And that means you will take the comfort we give you and not let the warrior pride in yourself turn from it. Even the most honorable warrior knows when to give a bit of his burden to those who love him." Glorfindel gave Tirnion a pointed look.

Tirnion nodded, "Thank you." He whispered.

Glorfindel patted the horse one last time, "I only speak the truth. Let us get you inside, you need rest. A deep one. I am sure you have not been doing much of that in the past few weeks. Your color is not good, your eyes are milky, and your hair is brittle."

"I never knew you to be so concerned with looks."

"I am not," Glorfindel said, "I just will not have another elf I care about give into despair. We need you for what is to come."

Tirnion, only slightly shocked, followed Glorfindel into the house.

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

"Is the fountain really that interesting?" Glorfindel asked from a balcony above Tirnion's head.

"You must admit, it has a certain charm." Tirnion defended the fountain.

"Not to Elladan." Glorfindel said.

Tirnion nodded, "Well, he has been pushed into its waters many times."

Glorfindel let out a sly smile, "I see Morwen told you of Rian's move from guilt to anger all those years ago."

"How did Elladan survive it?" Tirnion asked.

"His heart is true." Glorfindel answered.

Tirnion laughed, "Really? I thought it was just utter desperation."

"He does care for her dearly." Glorfindel cocked his head, "Are you going to stand there all night eavesdropping on lover's quarrels or are you going to make your way inside?"

"Has the feast started?" Tirnion asked.

"Not yet, though, you should know where you are sitting." Glorfindel said. "You are seated in between Morwen and Thalion's wife, Eregeth. You best make your way in before Eluialeth or Elrohir takes your seat."

"Why are you not sitting near her?" Tirnion asked.

Glorfindel gave him a look.

"Ah, still with the secrecy I see." Tirnion said.

"It is worth it." Glorfindel defended.

Tirnion smiled, "Morwen seems to think so."

At hearing Tirnion's sentiments a wide smile broke out on Glorfindel's face.

"Get inside." Glorfindel ordered as he walked away from the balcony.

Tirnion gave the fountain one last glance before he did as he was told.

* * *

_**TA 1089**_

Elrohir and Tirnion sat at the base of the fountain both sharpening a bundle full of knives for tomorrow's competition. Arwen sat to the side under an awning, Galueth with her as they laughed over something. It was good to hear such laughter, full of none of the worries that had been weighing on the minds of the members of Mirkwood. Even with the winter season all had remained understandably cautious. It was easier to breathe in Imladris, where even in the darkness of night it was lighter.

Elrohir put down his sharpening stone. "Stop thinking about it."

"Pardon?"

"Mirkwood and all that is going on there. You are here, you can do nothing about what is going on in your homeland. You were sent here so as not to think about it. Do not turn down such a gift." Elrohir ordered.

"You are acting like your father." Tirnion said.

Elrohir glanced at his brother, currently staring up into the councilor offices, "Well, one of us has to be." Elrohir said.

"He is smitten." Tirnion said.

Elrohir snorted, "You were smitten for years, you never lost your sense."

"I may have and it has merely been so long I did not realize it." Tirnion studied the current knife in his hand, noticing the handle could use some fixing. He reached over to his kit and took out some leather twine and started to wrap it around.

"You are good at that." Elrohir observed.

"Yes, well, it is how I started off in Mirkwood, a young elf not at his majority helping to repair the warrior's weapons." Tirnion said.

Elrohir settled back against the fountain, "Do tell."

Tirnion laughed and looked up into the sky. "As you may know, at least by now, I did not grow up with a father. My mother was a warrior, even after her and my father bound. She only quit the forces when she became pregnant with my eldest sister and was offered a place on the council. My father survived the Last Alliance." Tirnion let out a sad laugh, "But he did not survive in peace. He was sent out on a patrol to the east and they.." Tirnion looked down at the ground, "They sent back his head and to make us certain it was his head they sent back all his personal belongings and a marking he had inked into his skin centuries before." Tirnion took a deep breath, "I was an infant and suddenly was to be raised by my mother and sisters, not something so uncommon in our realm after the Last Alliance. However, unlike many others I had no male relatives to teach me and initiate me into the guards and my mother, well, she was desperate to overcome her own grief and not fade for she had three children to watch after. Thranduil took pity on her and since Tholinnas was only two years older than I, my family was taken into the palace. Thranduil started me off as an elfling doing odd jobs for the warriors. He said the only way to learn was to start at the bottom and go up, to observe for years and to learn all aspects of being a warrior and commanding the troops." Tirnion mindlessly started to sharpen another blade, "It was only after I became the youngest second-in-command my realm had ever seen that Thranduil informed me that was how he did his own rise through the ranks, starting from a child and a lowly position and rising up. Despite the airs Thranduil puts on, it does teach you humility, which he has."

Elrohir blinked in surprise, "That is quite a tale."

"It is only truth." Tirnion ran his finger over the blade and moved to the next, surprised to see there were no more to be sharpened.

Elrohir shrugged, "We all have our stories. And, I suffice to say, you turned out well."

"As did you." Tirnion offered.

Elrohir smiled, "Yes, well, with the background of mine…"

"You could have turned out as a person who rested on your wealth and your title yet you have worked hard to earn your place as a warrior of this realm and despite your, and your brother's, taste for mischief you have become a very likeable, dependable, respectable individual."

Elrohir stood up, brushing dirt off his leggings, "Thank you." He leaned down to gather up the knives, "let us get these knives back to the armory. We both have to get ready for the night."

Tirnion shook his head, "Let me take them. I need to stop by the stables anyway to check on my horse."

"Are you sure?" Elrohir asked.

Tirnion nodded, "Yes, stay here and watch over your sister and, if you are feeling up to it, coax your brother out of that tree."

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

Tirnion walked into the house and collided with Glorfindel, "Where you waiting for me?" he asked.

Glorfindel batted his eyelashes, "But of course. My heart sings whenever it happens to see you. I was so deeply in mourning, those few minutes between our conversation and now."

"Well, we are right next to each other now." Tirnion said.

"Indeed." Glorfindel stated.

"Did Morwen tell you to watch over me?" Tirnion asked.

"She may have mentioned something about keeping you company as she, and Eluialeth, pushed me out of her room." Glorfindel said.

Tirnion raised a brow, "I thought Eluialeth hated such frivolous things as dresses and hair braiding and such."

Glorfindel shrugged, "She does. Which is why she has taken to hiding in Morwen's room where her mother and Arwen cannot find her."

"They must know she is there." Tirnion said.

Glorfindel nodded, "But they both respect Morwen too much to come into her rooms unannounced."

"Of course." Tirnion said, "And where are the others?"

"Rian is doing the normal pre-festival things some she elves do with Arwen at her side. Elladan and Elrohir are probably going to Morwen's room…"

Glorfindel stopped as the twins went running down the hallway, "…now." He finished.

"The braiding?" Tirnion asked.

Glorfindel nodded, "The plaiting, Tirnion, get it right. It's tradition."

Tirnion laughed "Ah, yes, the traditions."

"They are sacred." Glorfindel said.

"And hardly anything comes between them." Tirnion said.

Glorfindel smiled, "Except heart broken elves."

* * *

_**TA 1089**_

Tirnion's nerves were on edge, the looks of pity and the comments about there being 'plenty of other she-elves' were causing his jaw to clench and a twitch to form in his eye. At this point he was not even sure if he wanted to attend the feast and dance for fear he would hear nothing but advice on how to move on with his life.

Which currently explained why Tirnion was hiding himself in Morwen's office.

They had become close over the years, understanding their backgrounds and situations and struggles through life. They both had stigmas to overcome in their fields and both, at one time, had suffered under the burden of unrequited love. Morwen was lucky enough to get the one her heart desired and even as honorable as Tirnion was he could not hide his own jealousy.

Though he figured most people did not outright admit they were jealous of a person to said person's face.

Tirnion had always been different.

To be fair, Morwen and Glorfindel had to keep their relationship secret, with the exception of a select few. Arwen and Lady Celebrian were not part of that select few. Tirnion, somehow, was. Though, he had not learned of the truth until many decades after the event. He still wasn't certain if Rian even knew.

Tirnion watched over Morwen's shoulder as she went through the seating charts.

"Galueth is Glorfindel's guest. Is that wise?" he asked.

Morwen smiled, "She has her eyes set on a Galadhrim, so, yes."

Tirnion's eyes traveled over the chart, "Elrohir is taking Rian?"

"Elladan has not made his move yet, furthermore, Elrohir could not take his normal guest."

"Why?"

Morwen glanced up at him with a smile, "We would not want you to attend without a guest and honestly, even Elrohir and I wish to change our guests sometimes."

"Us? Oh, Eru, the rumors will fly." Tirnion sighed.

"They already are, at least about you." Morwen said.

"Lovely, I will be the elf who jumps from the daughter of King Thranduil to a councilor of Imladris. I shall be called hasty, you will be called a split decision and then they will all claim this has been going on since the last Mid-Winter I was here. My mother will be so proud."

"Your good humor is waning." Morwen said.

"Like everything else." Tirnion said.

Morwen studied him for a moment. Tirnion watched her as she studied him. "Go talk to Glorfindel." She said.

"I am rather comfortable here." Tirnion said.

"Go talk to Glorfindel, now." Morwen tried.

"Morwen, really, I am certain he is busy, what with having to deal with Erestor's glares as he escorts the Chief Councilor's eldest."

"Tirnion, go talk to Glorfindel now, please." Morwen tried again.

Tirnion pushed himself up, "I only do this because you insist and I can deny you nothing."

Tirnion closed the office door and made his way down to the barracks, noting the glances and the whispers and the laughter thrown his way.

Really, it was enough to make an elf lose all sense of reason.

Glorfindel spotted him from the open doorway, "You look annoyed."

"I am; I was also ordered to talk to you." Tirnion said as he walked into the office.

"Ah, Morwen." Glorfindel got up from beyond his desk and closed the door, giving a chastising look to two maids trying their best to hear the conversation.

Glorfindel sat down next to Tirnion. Tirnion studied the elder elf. Years ago Tirnion had stood in this office and informed Glorfindel to let Morwen go or to give her what she wanted. Glorfindel had listened and had gotten what he wanted, though even that came at a price. Glorfindel looked tired and stressed, no doubt due to the rising darkness and the constant moving. He was also being forced, out of fear and security, to live a large portion of his life in secrecy.

Even when one got just what they wanted there was still a struggle.

Glorfindel sighed, "Normally when I sit down to speak with a younger heart broken elf I inform them that a broken heart is hardly the biggest problem in their lives."

"Which makes sense, especially considering what my home is going through." Tirnion said.

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, but with you, it is a very large problem. Whatever pain and grief you have felt, it has only been augmented by the mourning you have to be feeling for your home and the stress you are going through in order to protect it." Glorfindel was silent as he studied Tirnion for a moment. "You are showing the earliest symptoms of fading when I truly believe you should not be."

"Elves die of broken hearts." Tirnion felt compelled to remind Glorfindel.

"I do not think your heart is broken so much as bruised. You were able to ride here with all of your wits about you and were still able to beat Thandrog in a mock battle and I did spy you smiling earlier. The pain of your love for Merileth, the realization it can never happen, that would weaken you, but not do this." Glorfindel gestured to Tirnion's hair and eyes. "It is a small problem which is being made a major problem by outside factors."

"What do you suggest?"

"Revel in the warmth and love of this day. You are among friends and family." Glorfindel clasped his shoulder, "You have even impressed Elladan. He has invited you to the hair plaiting in Morwen's room. It is a tradition only shared by Elrohir, Elladan, and Morwen throughout these many years. They used to all gather under the moon and do such a thing, but times have changed and Elrohir, Elladan and Morwen have been the only ones to keep it up, Eluialeth now included. There are many things to take joy in here and maybe, one day, you will find love again and at that time it will be the right one."

"You honestly believe that?" Tirnion asked.

"Since I do think I may be living such a thing, yes, I do. Now, get thee gone from my office and go up to Morwen's room. They should be starting within the hour."

"Does it honestly take that long?" Tirnion asked.

Glorfindel smirked, "They are very elaborate creations. Elrohir and Elladan consider them an art, which to be fair they are."

Tirnion shook his head, "I just cannot imagine them hair braiding."

"Plaiting. Braids are for war and casual work, plaits are for official events."

Tirnion looked at Glorfindel, "There is a difference?"

Glorfindel laughed, "Oh, young Tirnion, how much you have to learn. They used to force us to learn such things in Gondolin." Glorfindel shook his head, obviously stuck in a memory, "One time Ecthelion managed to get his hair braided tightly around his bow. That…." Glorfindel laughed, "…that was a memorable event."

Glorfindel pulled Tirnion up, "Go, you will find it most entertaining."

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

That night had been the first time Elrohir had plaited Tirnion's hair for an event. He did not know until the end of the night the style Elrohir had put in signaled him a member of the House. Tirnion had left that Mid-Winter stronger in character than ever before and with a greater sense of self-being. He went home to Mirkwood, Glorfindel beside him, with that knowledge that Imladris would always be a second home for him. It was that knowledge that helped Tirnion turn down the offer by Thranduil to become an ambassador to Imladris. Tirnion knew, while Imladris did hold a bit more of him, Mirkwood was still his home and while he protected Mirkwood, he also protected Imladris.

He still felt that way, if one of their realms fell they all would.

And now the dragons had come back though, truly, Tirnion preferred them to the orcs and the other supposed things making their homes throughout Mirkwood, at least the dragons could occasionally be bargained with.

Tirnion walked into Morwen's room, Glorfindel behind him, they both smiled at hearing Elladan's voice, restored with a bit of his old cheer.

"And one of those little hobbits beat off a band of orcs!"

"With what? A frying pan?" Elrohir asked.

"Whatever he used, it worked." Morwen said.

"Who did this?" Glorfindel asked as he came inside the room, giving Morwen a brief kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Elladan's source says Bandobras Took during that invasion of their realm." Morwen told him.

"Ah, yes, the Tooks. There is a family that has more bal…" Glorfindel stopped at the dark looks from both she-elves in the room, "…er…has more spirit than sense."

Tirnion tried not to laugh at how easily Glorfindel was controlled by Morwen and Eluialeth.

Tirnion walked over to Eluialeth, "And what is the poppet reading?"

"A guide on how to eviscerate annoying elves." She stated, not even bothering to look up at him.

"You should just ask Rian, she has first hand experience." Elrohir said.

"ELROHIR!" Morwen and Elladan yelled.

"What? You have to admit, she has been in a bit of a mood lately." Elrohir said.

"She is just…" Morwen stopped as Elladan suddenly tugged on her hair.

"I am not supposed to have any 'extraneous information about her feelings' remember?" Elladan asked her.

"Oh, sorry Elladan. I do hope you two resolve this quickly. I tire of being in the middle."

"That makes two of us." Glorfindel murmured as he sat back and watched Elladan continue to work on Morwen's hair.

Tirnion gave Elrohir a questioning look as the twin stood behind him.

"Yes, Elrohir?"

"You need to have your hair plaited, of course."

Tirnion laughed. His family was a special one, but at least they were memorable.

He stood tall and straight as Elrohir went to work, though his eyes took in all the smiling faces and twinkling eyes, the laughing voices and the light mood.

Yes, his family was a special one, but they were his.

* * *

A/N: Renna, thank you for the review! 


	3. Break the Rules

**Disclaimer: Everything but the original characters belong to Tolkien. **

**Frost on Glass**

**_Chapter Three: Break the Rules_**

_Great things astonish us, and small dishearten us. Custom makes both familiar._

_- _Jean de la Bruyere

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

Laughter and music flooded the feast hall as the meal was served and everyone shared their plans for the festival. Tirnion sat back and watched the mischief brew as Elladan and Morwen silently communicated and began to drive Elrohir to a higher state of paranoia. Eluialeth, showing a side of herself few had seen, was holding Eregeth's and Thalion's youngest child in her lap, letting the young elfling feel as though she was part of the adult elven crowd. What Eluialeth may or may not have realized was that she was repeating the same behavior Morwen had done with her.

"Valar help us, there will be a third generation." Glorfindel murmured from beside Tirnion, obviously seeing what Tirnion had seen.

"Now, be fair Glorfindel, Rian had a hand in shaping Eluialeth as well. For all we know Thalion's youngest may turn out to be as sweet natured as her mother." Tirnion defended his two favorite councilors from Imladris.

"I am certain the same was said about Eluialeth after she once demanded Morwen read the full history of the First Age to her." Glorfindel informed Tirnion.

"Truly?"

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, Lindir was hoping Eluialeth would be his chance to find a young pupil. Alas, this group is not full of musicians."

"I have never heard them, other than Elladan who plays the flute quite beautifully." Tirnion said.

"Yes, well, Elladan and Elrohir have skill in that area. Rian….well, let us just say Lindir begged her to stop coming to lessons." Glorfindel said.

"Morwen?" Tirnion asked.

"Despises the harp with a scary level of passion. Though she does well on the hand drum." Glorfindel told him.

"Galueth?" Tirnion asked, finding it hard to believe such a large group could have so few musically inclined elves.

Glorfindel laughed, "Yes, well, she sings and that is all she needs to do."

Tirnion shook his head, "Do not inform the race of Men, they all think us musical folks."

"They also think we all love the forest and live in trees. I am sure you have heard Melui's opinion to the contrary." Glorfindel said.

"To be fair, she does live on the coast." Tirnion said.

"There is that…" Glorfindel was interrupted as Elrohir suddenly jumped up much to the delight of Elladan and Morwen.

Glorfindel shook his head as the feast resumed, "What is old is new again." he mused.

"Meaning?" Tirnion asked.

"Memories and how these things never change."

Tirnion glanced to the head of the table where Arwen sat next to her father, "Some things do." he murmured as his mind traveled back to that first Mid-Winter without Celebrian and how, instead of mourning, hope in the future was found.

_**TA 2510**_

Tirnion had expected his fourth Mid-Winter in Imladris to be similar to his third, a cloud of danger, darkness, and desperation over the entire day and night. It would not be the first Mid-Winter without Celebrian, but it would be the first without her in residence anywhere in Arda. Logic dictated that the ceremony would be full of sadness and more reserved.

Tirnion should have learned long ago that the elves of Imladris defied all sense of logic.

He had stood staring at the crowd of laughing elves during the ceremony wondering if they did disliked their Lady so much or if they were all just so desperate to appear joyful.

"They have already mourned." The gravely voice of Mithrandir said to him.

Tirnion glanced back at the wizard, taking in his appearance of shabby grey robes and travel weary face.

Tirnion gave him a nod of greeting, "Mithrandir, good to see you outside of Mirkwood."

Mithrandir returned the gesture, "You as well. I fear we both could use the fresh air."

"Indeed." Tirnion turned back to watch the crowd.

Mithrandir spoke again, "They had a year to mourn, Tirnion, and I assure you last year's Mid-Winter was far from joyful. I believe the memory of that sadness is why they found reasons to be so cheerful this year."

"It does not seem right." Tirnion said.

"It does not seem right to mourn a person who is gone but not dead? Elves leave Arda everyday now, Tirnion, should we mourn each one of them?"

"But after what happened to her.." Tirnion started.

"What happened to Celebrian has happened to a number of elves in the past, the only difference with Celebrian was her position in Arda and the fact she was forced to stay here longer than she should have. After her physical wounds had healed Celebrian should have been sent to the West, it was only obligation and guilt which kept her here for so long and in the end did far more harm than good." Mithrandir gave him a slight pat on the arm and moved off into the crowd.

Tirnion took Mithrandir's words to heart and watched as the wizard conversed with other elves gathered for the ceremony.

The ceremony was a part of the Mid-Winter festival where some attended and others did not, it took place during the dance so those who did not wish to participate in this ceremony to the Valar had something else to preoccupy themselves with. Tirnion had never attended the ceremony before, at least not in Imladris. The ceremony was more about remembrance for what had happened in the past year and thanks for the good events and hope for the next year.

"I did not expect to see you here." Morwen said from his side.

"Yes, well, I figured it was the least I could do, considering. Why are you here?" Tirnion asked.

"I was in the Havens on the anniversary of the attack, I felt the need to come to the ceremony tonight to remember those who have gone." Morwen said, voice quiet.

"You do not always attend?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen shook her head, "No. I have not since Cannith's death. I needed to that year."

"The guilt." Tirnion let out a breath slowly, "I have become quite familiar with that."

"You are now the seneschal, you feel as if all their deaths are your doing."

"Are you going to order me to speak with Glorfindel again?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen laughed softly "I know you already have." Morwen moved closer to the center of the crowd, motioning for Tirnion to follow her.

"Does Erestor always lead these ceremonies?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen nodded, "Yes, he has since the First Age. Erestor has always said that with all he has lived through and all those he has seen fall, he needs to do this. Mid-Winter is the only time he lets himself dwell on such things."

"He seems very merry tonight."

"He is. I did not say the dwelling made him sad. Not all acts of remembrance are mournful, Tirnion."

"Has Mithrandir talked to you?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen laughed, "No, Cirdan, when I was in the Havens. I was debating on whether or not to come back for the anniversary."

"Why did you not?" Tirnion asked, having wondered about such a thing before.

"I was needed in the Havens. The day would pass with or without my presence."

"But….what of the others?" Tirnion knew how close the group was, how they needed each other.

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel were all away on patrol, Lord Elrond had been called away to Gondor and Erestor was with him." Morwen said.

"Arwen and Rian were left here alone?"

"No," Morwen smiled, "Apparently no one saw fit to inform Imladris Lord Celeborn was coming for a visit. He took over Elrond's duties and watched over Arwen." Morwen stopped speaking as Erestor gestured to signal the start of the ceremony.

Tirnion face forward as he listened to Erestor's words about the past and the future.

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

The group had moved to the Hall of Fire as slower music was played and some of the guests warmed themselves by the fire. The floor was covered with elves, some lying back on the floor or leaning against their friends. Chairs were full of elves and humans, the couches full of sleeping elflings. This was the calm down from all the excitement of the feast and the dance, even the ever ready elves tired from all the energy and excitement. Tirnion's eyes traveled over to his group of friends, his Imladrian family. They were all still standing on ceremony at the moment, not as relaxed as the other elves, acutely aware they were being watched. Later the "children" would gather in one of the rooms and would be open to speak freely amongst each other.

Argonui was curled up asleep between the laps of Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen watching over them with a sweet smile on her face. Erestor and Morwen were debating over the newly appointed advisors of Rohan and how the talks were going in a bid for trading and the exchange of horse trainers, Faeleth was shaking her head at both of them, "Can you not leave this for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Mother, let them debate. I am interested in learning their views." Eluialeth said

Erestor nodded, "Yes, it will help her when she is sent to speak with them in the spring."

"Tonight is supposed to be for fun." Faeleth said.

"This is fun." Erestor and Morwen said.

"Faeleth, give up, let the councilors be councilors." Glorfindel said, as he shifted Thalion's youngest daughter in his lap, getting her more comfortable.

"I suppose you'd rather we talk about patrols?" Eluialeth asked.

"No, no." Thalion said as his son, a mere four hundred year old elf, started to nod off, leaning on his father's shoulder. "That talk is for the barracks."

"Yes, no need to talk of war in the Hall of Fire." Glorfindel agreed.

"There goes all the epic songs." Rian murmured much to the amusement of all.

Elladan smiled, "No, no, we should change the rule. You may speak of the patrol as long as you do so in song."

Morwen's eyes widened, "Oh, please, I beg of you, do not encourage them."

"You do not wish to hear my lovely singing voice?" Elladan asked, playing as if insulted.

"As much as we wish to go deaf." Elrohir answered.

Tirnion shook his head at their antics and turned to Lord Elrond, "These are supposed to be the greatest minds of your realm?"

Elrond laughed, "I know, I fear for us all. Never matter, it is time to end the night before we will all be regulated to carrying out the sleeping elflings." Elrond looked to Balanauth who also appeared moments from sleep, "and sleeping elves for that matter." He signaled to Lindir who began to play the song for the closing of the night and for the hope of a good morrow.

_**

* * *

**_

_**TA 2510**_

Tirnion sat between the twins doing his best to dodge their playful smacks towards each other. Every single time he tried to move he was pulled back down.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a very aggrieved tone.

"We need a buffer zone." Elrohir said.

"And you will not hit us." Elladan said.

"Morwen would." Elrohir elaborated.

"And if Rian was here we would both be dead." Elladan continued.

"And no one dares to mock Eluialeth in such a way." Elrohir said.

"I could also hit you, both of you." Tirnion felt the need to point out.

"But you won't." Elladan said.

"Because you adore us." Elrohir laughed.

"And must feel some sympathy for us." Elladan batted his lashes at Tirnion.

"And since Thalion is gone we need a little brother." Elrohir said.

"I am older than both of you." Tirnion told them, albeit through a wide smile.

"Age is a sate of mind." Elladan informed him.

"I am still older than both of you." Tirnion said.

"And yet you are still sitting here." Elrohir said.

"You could break both of our holds if you so desired." Elladan said.

Tirnion sighed, "I see myself as a sacrifice for the peace."

Elladan nodded, "Good elf."

"Aye." Elrohir agreed.

Morwen, Melui and Eluialeth walked into the room, both carrying trays full of food.

"Where's the drink?" Elladan asked.

Morwen gave him a baleful look, "If you want it that badly, you can lug it up the stairs."

"We were fortunate we didn't drop the trays." Melui told him.

"We were fortunate to get in the kitchen before everyone else descended." Eluialeth muttered.

"Is Rian joining us?" Elrohir asked, aware of his brother's straightening back.

Morwen looked up after having placed her tray in front of them, "She may, later. She is keeping Arwen and Faeleth company."

"Where is Glorfindel?" Melui asked, not knowing the traditions as it was her first Mid-Winter here.

"The elder elves have gathered to discuss whatever it is they discuss." Elladan said as he reached for a piece of meat.

Morwen nodded, "It is good for them, they do not get much of a chance to simply relax with each other."

"And they need to, this year." Eluialeth said.

"We all need to." Elladan said.

"Should Glorfindel not be here for just a moment, you two have not spent Mid-Winter together." Tirnion said.

Morwen shook her head at him in an amused manner, "Tirnion, we spent all of Mid-Winter together."

"But…"

"We were both among friends, both safe and healthy and full of cheer. What more could I ask for?" Morwen looked at him.

"And I am sure Morwen will spend the night with him after she leaves us." Elladan said, meaning nothing but the truth. That was perhaps why he was surprised when the bread roll contacted with his head.

Elladan glared at her, "Ow, pain."

Elrohir smirked, "Elladan's been rolled."

Morwen glared at both of them, "You need to learn to bite your tongue, both of you."

Elladan defended himself, "What? It is the truth and all of us here know about you two. Anyone with half a mind knows about you two."

"Actually, no." Tirnion said. "More in Mirkwood believe Morwen is with Galdor than any other. Elladan follows that, then Elrohir, then me. Glorfindel is just seen as her childhood infatuation."

"Galdor?" Melui asked.

"Well, she does go to the Havens often and she has a desk in Galdor's office and, well, not knowing better I might be led to assume such a thing." Tirnion explained/

Morwen shook her head in slight disgust, "That…no. Never. Not Galdor."

"Is he also too pale?" Tirnion asked, remembering their conversation from long ago.

"Oh, you are so humorous." Morwen said.

"I do try." Tirnion smirked.

"I would think Tirnion above any other." Melui said, "You spend less time in each other's presence, but when you two are in the same realm you are rarely apart."

"What about me?" Elrohir asked.

Eluialeth savagely bit her roll to avoid an answer.

"No." Tirnion said.

"Not Possible." Melui agreed.

"Could never happen." Morwen said.

Elladan shuddered, "That is too disturbing for me to think about."

"Why for you?" Elrohir asked.

"You are my twin, she is my best friend, near on sister…far too disturbing. It would be like you and Arwen."

Elrohir shuddered, "Point."

Elladan nodded, "Thank you, though, I would rather not dwell on this."

A knock in code sounded off on the door. Eluialeth reached over and did the answering code. The confirmation code came back to her and Eluialeth pulled open the door, Rian stepping inside.

Rian was no where near her former self, but such a thing was lingering under the surface. She looked tired but determined. Tirnion admired her spirit, having heard the things Elladan had said to her, even understanding Elladan's state of mind at the time, Tirnion could not believe Rian would even allow himself to be in the same room as Elladan. Yet here she was, smile on her face as she greeted all, Elladan included.

She walked gracefully into the room, no sign of her former wound in her steps, and sat down between Morwen and Melui.

"Arwen has decided to rest early tonight. I think she needs her own time to contemplate."

Tirnion nodded, "She had to keep up a cheerful appearance for most of the night, she must be tired."

Elladan shook his head, "It was not all just an appearance. There was genuine cheer there."

Elrohir agreed, "For all of us. It was not a sad night."

Morwen nodded, "Not in the least, for anyone."

A contemplative silence settled over the room, only to be broken by the sound of the door opening.

Glorfindel walked in, eyebrow raised. "Why the silence?"

"We were all contemplating." Eluialeth informed him.

Glorfindel smirked, "A very dangerous thing to be sure."

Glorfindel stepped around the gathered elves, making his way to settle behind Morwen. Answering Tirnion's amused smile with one of his own.

Despite the own lacking state of romance in his own life, there was something warming and refreshing about seeing Morwen and Glorfindel. They were so comfortable with each other, so understated, as Glorfindel pulled Morwen into his arms, resting his chin on her head. Morwen playfully rolled her eyes at him as she turned to Eluialeth, "Are you excited to be heading to the Havens on your own come spring?"

Eluialeth, uncharacteristic for her, gave a shy smile, "I hope I do well. I am not you, and they are used to you."

Tirnion smiled at Eluialeth, "You will do fine because you are not Morwen. They know how to handle Morwen's arguments, they do not know how to handle yours. You are at an advantage Eluialeth."

"Tirnion is correct." Glorfindel said.

Melui nodded, "Some do live in fear of getting into an argument with you. I feel you will do very well."

"You will." Rian said, conviction in her tone, "And you will represent us well. It will be a good start to the year, for all of us."

Eluialeth gave Rian a surprised smile, "Thank you."

Rian shook her head, "It is only the truth."

Rian's gaze traveled to Elladan, their eyes locking and shy smiles on both of their faces.

Tirnion smiled to himself.

It was already a good start to the new year and the new year was still yet to come.

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

Tirnion juggled a platter of food and a jug of wine as he followed Glorfindel to Erestor's office, "We are not separating off into our own little parties this year?"

"We have much to talk about. Many things have happened since both you and Thalion have been here." Glorfindel said.

"It has been many years." Tirnion agreed.

Glorfindel nodded as he effortlessly moved through the halls, no matter the fact he was carrying twice as much as Tirnion, "You have been quite preoccupied. There is also the gift exchange."

"Oh, yes, tradition." Tirnion mumbled as the wine jug started to slip.

Glorfindel gave him an amused look as he pushed the jug back up into Tirnion's arms, "They way you keep repeating that word makes me wonder whether you adore or despise our traditions."

"I adore some, I tolerate the others." Tirnion said.

Glorfindel just laughed at him.

"How does she put up with you?" Tirnion asked, feeling more annoyance than affection for Glorfindel.

Glorfindel shot Tirnion a big smile, "I am sure you will figure it out one day."

Tirnion rolled his eyes, "When I am older?"

Glorfindel shook his head at him, "No, when you finally acknowledge what you have been denying."

Tirnion followed Glorfindel with puzzled eyes, clearly confused by such a statement.

He shook his head and followed Glorfindel to the office, his gaze drifted past the murals on the walls. As his eyes fell to the one commemorating the events of the Last Alliance Tirnion felt a shudder go through him as he remembered his most reserved Mid-Winter in Imladris, when all were on edge because of what had been discovered.

* * *

A/N 1: Yes, it is a little out of time sequence, but since when is recollection completely linear? 

A/N 2: Nima, thanks for the review! Renna, I hand you a little "Go, Tirnion" flag and also thank you for the review.


	4. Reinforce the Chain

**Disclaimer: I only own the oc's, everything else is Tolkien's.**

**Frost on Glass**

_**Chapter Four: Reinforce The Chain **_

_The most valuable things in life are not measured in monetary terms. The really important things are not houses and lands, stocks and bonds, automobiles and real state, but friendships, trust, confidence, empathy, mercy, love and faith. _

-Bertrand Russell V. Delong

* * *

_**TA 1300**_

Tirnion had watched Glorfindel and his party ride out to the Havens as if the Nazgul _were_ pursuing them. The group had returned in a much more sedate manner, weary from having to fight off small orc attacks and tired from traveling under such a cloud of fear and haste. He had watched from a balcony as they rode in, the soldier's faces grim, Glorfindel's resigned look, Morwen's obvious lack of rest and Eluialeth……he had never seen Eluialeth scared, ever. It was simply not an emotion he related to the she-elf. Eluialeth had not looked scared though, she had looked terrified.

Now it was the night before Mid-Winter and Morwen was standing outside on a balcony of the healing halls, staring off into the night. Tirnion watched her from the garden below, worried about his friend.

He plotted the distance between the ground and the balcony. He looked over at the tree beside him and quickly climbed on, for a moment missing the simplicity of running through the trees. He then nimbly transferred himself from the tree to the balcony where Morwen was standing.

She raised an eyebrow at his actions, "I am already impressed by the nimble footed wood elves. You did not need to give me a demonstration."

"Ah, but it made you smile." Tirnion said as he pulled a twig from his hair.

Morwen gave a soft laugh, "You are so pleasing, Tirnion."

"So I am told." Tirnion glanced into the healing room, his eyes traveling over Eluialeth's body. There was obvious distress within her.

He turned to Morwen, "Why is she in the healing halls?"

Morwen let out a tired breath, "She has not even had a small bit of rest since we returned home, save her first night back. She was starting to show signs of a very frightful condition. Lord Elrond and Erestor agreed it would be best for her to take a sleeping draught." Morwen glanced at Eluialeth who was now tossing and turning in her sleep, "Obviously it is not working."

Tirnion crept over to Eluialeth and laid a soothing hand on her brow, the contact offering her some comfort as she moved back into a restful sleep.

"I see you have discovered the one thing that calms her." Morwen said.

"Why?" Tirnion asked.

Morwen looked down at her hands, there was a slight tremor in them, "When the orcs were attacking and we were hidden wherever Glorfindel had shoved us off, she clung to me. I believe she now associates elven contact with safety from whatever haunts her in those dreams. I do something similar when I need comfort, only it is with the twins."

"Still with them?" Tirnion asked as Morwen willed her hands to still.

Morwen smiled weakly, "Yes. It is a habit from childhood. Did you not have nightmares as an elfling?"

Tirnion shrugged "I am sure I did but I have always shared a bed or a room with other elves. My sisters and I shared a room and then I became a solider and I slept in the barracks. It is only when I visit other realms that I do not sleep in a room with a group of elves and from what all have told me, I rarely have nightmares."

"That must be slightly disconcerting, to come here and have nothing but a lone room and silence." Morwen said.

"Why do you think I am always out wandering at night?" Tirnion asked her.

"Some elves like the moon." Morwen said.

"Most elves like the moon." Tirnion said, then he sang, " the Light in Darkness..."

"….Guiding us all." Morwen laughed, "I see the childhood songs were the same for both realms."

Looking at Eluialeth distressed face Tirnion sighed, "If only they could soothe us as adults."

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

"Tirnion, I know the craftsmanship of the murals are breathtaking but you will not find the meaning to life in them."

Tirnion flinched at Glorfindel's voice, having forgotten where he was. Tirnion gave the elder elf a weak smile, "I am sorry, my mind has been off elsewhere."

Glorfindel studied Tirnion, "Tirnion, there is nothing wrong with drifting into memory as long as we do not stay there for too long. As wonderful as memories may be, there are greater things in the present."

"The present is nothing but the past of the future." Tirnion said.

"You are no longer allowed to speak with Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said.

Tirnion lifted his chin, "Galdor was the one who told me that."

"When did you speak to Galdor? Have you ever met him?" Glorfindel asked.

"My last Mid-Winter here, there were many guests from all over Arda." Tirnion answered.

Glorfindel laughed, "Yes, we did have many guests that year. It was a lovely festival."

Tirnion nodded as his eyes caught Eluialeth coming towards them, "Eluialeth why are you not in the office?"

Eluialeth gave him a bored look, "I was sent to make sure you had not been waylaid. Though Elladan said you were most likely deep in your cups. Rian was more of the mind you were being held back by a group of admirers."

"Ah, yes, Glorfindel's many legions of admirers." Tirnion poked fun at his friend.

"Yours as well." Glorfindel informed him in an amused tone.

Tirnion shook his head, "I doubt there are many."

Eluialeth narrowed her eyes at him, "More than you would think."

Glorfindel suddenly smiled brightly, "Let us get to the office before they send out a search party."

Tirnion followed the other elves down the hall and into the room. He was always amazed at how many elves could fit into Erestor's office, how many people could fit between the stacks of books and papers, the mounted weapons and the heavy tapestries, and the one gallery devoted to the youthful sketches of elflings from all the centuries past. A table, usually holding stacks of research had been cleared off to accommodate the trays of food and the jugs of wine and water. The doors to the balcony had been opened filling the room with a pleasant breeze and the always delightful smell of a winter night.

Tirnion placed his tray down next to Glorfindel's and managed to get the jug out of his hands without dropping it. He shook his hands out, surprised at how quickly they had tired. Tirnion felt a new sort of respect for the serving elves. His gaze traveled over the room, taking in what each occupant was doing. Erestor and Elrond were debating over some great, at least to them, matter, Faeleth pressed close to Erestor's side as she offered her own valued opinion to the playful argument. Arwen and Rian sat close to the trio, discussing some new dress style and the new fabrics they both hoped would come with the spring merchants. Elladan and Elrohir were tossing a small ball back and forth as Morwen watched over them, keeping track of the score. He was surprised Glorfindel wasn't sitting next to her, attempting to playfully draw her attention away from the twins, but then he remembered Arwen was in the room. It was not as if there was no desire to tell Arwen, both Morwen and Glorfindel were pained from hiding such a thing from her. They both knew only too well how even the most careful of young elf maidens and males, could let important information slip in the middle of a gossip session. All others who knew of the relationship, even Lindir, had spent many years of their lives in careers which required secrecy and the absence of a loose tongue. Even Eluialeth, having always been close to the councilors, not only knew but lived in a world where discretion was a requirement rather than a recommendation.

Taking in the last few occupants of the room, Tirnion saw Glorfindel helping Lindir string his harp, both laughing as they dodged the string that would not be tamed. Even so, Glorfindel's eyes often drifted to meet with Morwen's, though never so long as to be suspicious. Eluialeth seemed to also be observing the group as she occasionally noted things down on a tablet. Curious, Tirnion walked over to her.

"What are you doing, little poppet?"

Eluialeth gave him a dark look, though amusement was also in her gaze, "I am taking notes so Morwen does not have to spend her night doing it."

"It is right for you to do such a thing?" Tirnion asked her knowing the notes were for Celebrian's annual report of the realm.

Eluialeth nodded, "I like to observe and this is a way for me to learn more about body language and its meanings."

Tirnion had to admit he was somewhat impressed, "You would make a good warrior with your skill for analysis."

Eluialeth smiled, "Father said I would be a great strategist. I, however, do not like all the physicality. I fear that is the one thing my sister and I have in common, the dislike for physical labor."

"Your mother must agree." Tirnion said.

"She does not. You must remember, my mother is from the First Age and was constantly in a traveling state due to her homes being destroyed. You had to work to survive then and help to build a new home and settlement. She always makes sure to drill into our minds how lucky we are." Eluialeth said.

Tirnion, honestly astonished, looked over to Faeleth who was dressed in finery and known for her delight in decorating and her good humor, "Her?" Tirnion asked.

"Yes, of course." Eluialeth smiled "Everyone assumes I get my temperament from my father, it is really my mother."

"To be fair," Lindir interrupted, "it is a combination between the two. I daresay you got your stubborn streak from both sides."

Even Eluialeth laughed at that.

Tirnion felt himself smile. It was a much better Mid-Winter night than the last he could remember spending in this very room.

* * *

**_TA 1300_**

The feast had been subdued and none had been in the mood for dancing. The Nazgul and the news of their reemergence could do that to a people. Too many were stuck in the memories of days long past that they had left behind, hopefully to never be seen again. And now, they could not forgot those memories.

After the feast, a less spectacular one than usual since none were too hungry and many guests had decided not to travel due to the fear, the guests had retired to the Hall of Fire. Songs were sung if only to preserve the peace and to give remembrance. Most had left the Hall of Fire earlier than usual, eager to spend the rest of the night in close intimacy with their families and loved ones, though some had lingered in the warmth of the Hall. The close-knit group of the family Tirnion had been taken into had retired to Erestor's office, all feeling the oppressive weight of the serious matter they now had to deal with.

Faeleth had not allowed Eluialeth to attend, claiming she was in desperate need of her rest. Tirnion himself believed Faeleth did not want Eluialeth to understand the full gravity of the situation, wishing to protect her child just that much longer. It was a tired group that was gathered in Erestor's office, weak smiles and light laughter as they shed their public personas. Tirnion found himself pulled down to sit beside Morwen on one of the couches as Glorfindel laid out his long body at the other end, resting his head in Morwen's lap. Elrohir sat at the base of the couch, leaning his head against Morwen's legs while Rian sat in a chair across from them, Elladan standing guard behind her.

Erestor was pacing back and forth a hand on his brow as Elrond stared out into the night.

"What will we do about this?" Erestor asked.

"Get on with life." Glorfindel said as he toyed with Morwen's hair, Morwen seemingly oblivious to the action as her eyes followed Erestor's pacing. "There is nothing we can do but keep on with the patrols and training. The Nazgul will do whatever their master bids and us constantly living in a state of fear as to what they may or may not do, it is foolish."

"So says the elf who does not let Morwen walk out of the house without a guard." Rian said.

"That is only to make sure no amorous elves make a move, which is a very real threat." Glorfindel said.

The room laughed at that, Glorfindel's statement fulfilling its purpose.

Elrond pushed back from the window and turned towards the room, "Glorfindel, despite how he phrases it, makes a very good point. I never want to see so drab a Mid-Winter in Imladris again. We are the Last Homely House, we are here to be a haven and a comfort to weary souls. We will continue as normal." Elrond moved over to stand behind Elladan, placing a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, "We will continue the patrols but place two regiments on a longer cycle. Increase the normal patrols and send out the contacts to the other realms, elven and human."

Elrond made his way over to the couch, "Tirnion as I have already told Thranduil, we will continue to offer help to your realm, you are more in need than we are."

Tirnion nodded, "As always, we thank you for the aid."

Elrohir sighed, "We will forever be in a state of worry now. Even with all of our claims to resume a new life, we all know the fears will lie in the back of our minds."

"So are you giving into it all?" Morwen asked as she placed her hands on Elrohir's head.

Elrohir looked up at her and smiled, "Never."

Tirnion gave a nod of agreement, "Good plan."

Elladan laughed, "I second that."

Erestor came over the group, standing next to Elrond as his eyes traveled over the assembled, "Then I suppose I third."

* * *

_**TA 2764**_

That third Mid-Winter had been lived in the grey, but it had reinforced, ever so quietly and subtly, the bonds of friendship. Eluialeth had overcome her fear and was resting peacefully before the new year and by the time the spring festival had come, the cheer had been restored to Imladris.

Tirnion's quick reflexes caught the ball before it hit him in the head. He raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"You were thinking too loudly." Elladan said.

"And thinking too much for a Mid-Winter." Elrohir continued.

Elrond, Erestor, and Faeleth came over to the group, Rian and Arwen behind them, all joining the circle as they tried to settle on the couches and floor. Elladan apparently decided Morwen's lap was the perfect place to rest until she playfully pushed him down to the ground.

"Perhaps we should talk of more pleasing things if only to keep Tirnion from being lost in thoughts." Elrond said as he settled into one of the chairs.

"We could always speak of Curunir's new home at Isengard." Faeleth said.

"And how Elrond keeps turning down the offers to visit." Glorfindel added.

"And how he is debating about what councilor to send in his place." Morwen said with playfully narrowed eyes.

Arwen laughed as she pressed a kiss to her father's hand, "We should leave our poor father alone. Let us talk of something else."

"Yes, let us." Elrond tried to order the crowd but was given away by his smile.

"Well, there is always the new hero to the shire-folk, the great Gandalf the Grey." Faeleth said.

"He did bring them much aid during the Long Winter." Erestor said.

Morwen smiled, "You offered much aid to Rohan, yet they do not call you a hero."

Glorfindel laughed, "That could have something to do with how Erestor cursed whatever idiot decided to place the Golden Hall on the top of a mountain, claiming that someone was obviously compensating for something."

"It is a silly place to put the Golden Hall. It should be easily accessible for the weary traveler." Erestor said.

"It is a strategic place! It is to protect them. We live in the middle of a protected valley." Glorfindel said.

"We do not require one to hike up a mountain." Erestor told him.

"No, just down one." Elladan muttered, much to the delight of Elrohir, Morwen, and Eluialeth. Even Rian had a small smile.

"Speaking of Rohan," Erestor said as he tried to ignore the snickering of the twins, "why do we not speak of Glorfindel's own jealousy over the horses of Rohan."

"They are breeding mearas. They are the most beautiful and royal of horses. We have never been able to capture one, much less breed them." Glorfindel ranted.

"Not that Glorfindel's jealous." Elladan said.

"Or bitter." Rian added.

"Not at all." Elrohir smiled.

Morwen tried to be helpful, "Maybe you can impress their people and urge them to give one to you."

"It is worth a try." Tirnion felt compelled to add.

Glorfindel looked offended at the very idea, "They would never give away such a magnificent animal."

"Oh, look, I think Glorfindel is drooling." Elladan said.

"Yes, he doesn't even look at Morwen like that." Elrohir said.

Silence fell over the crowd as all looked at Elrohir as if he had lost all sense.

"What?" he asked then his eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what he had said.

Arwen sighed, "I know. Mother told me before she left, I know."

"Arwen, we wanted to…" Glorfindel started

"Arwen, you must understand why we…" Morwen continued.

Arwen held up her hands, "Do not tell me. If you two do not tell me I cannot claim true knowledge of such a thing and therefore will never have to lie if I am asked." She smiled brightly at both Glorfindel and Morwen, "Let is be said though, if what I think is true, is true, I am very happy for whatever might be and think it has been more than long enough. Though, I do not know if it is true and therefore….."

Glorfindel and Morwen both let out relived breaths, looking at each other and sharing a laugh.

Morwen laughed, only slightly nervous, "We thank you for whatever you might….think."

Glorfindel nodded, "And we gladly bow to your great intelligence and sense."

"As you should." Arwen said through a smile.

Elrond snickered, "Now that we have gotten that out into the air, should we go back to teasing Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel has been teased enough." Glorfindel protested.

"I am sure Morwen would say not nearly enough." Elrohir murmured, quickly dodging the pillows lodged his way.

"You never have been able to hit me with one of those." Elrohir told Morwen, "One would think you would stop trying."

Tirnion contemplated the ball in his hand, "Morwen, if you so desire I can throw this at him."

Morwen let out a much aggrieved sigh, "I do desire, alas, I do not want Elrond to waste this night healing his son nor do I think we can risk Elrohir losing anymore of his sense."

The group laughed again, even Elrohir joining in, as they reveled in the teasing and the tales of the family.

Tirnion looked around at them all, honored to be welcomed into such a group. His eyes drifted to the windows, noticing the frost starting to form on the glass, and he looked out into the night, knowing his family in Mirkwood was having a similar ceremony. He hoped Merileth was having as much fun with her husband and her new friends in LothLorien and he deeply hoped that in Aman, Lady Laeriel and Tholinnas were at Celebrian's side, enjoying the Mid-Winter with her. After all, Celebrian had welcomed him into an Imladrian family, it was only fair for Celebrian to have one from those of Greenwood the Great.

And so ended Tirnion's fifth Mid-Winter in Imladris, and his most favorite of all.

* * *

The End.

A/N 1: Again, end of this story but not the series. Any story which has the phrase "Legend, Lore, and Lullabies" in the summary is part of this overall series.

A/N 2: Thanks to Nima for the review.


End file.
